


Lèse majesté

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Wikipedia entry for <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A8se_majest%C3%A9">lèse majesté</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lèse majesté

**Author's Note:**

> The Wikipedia entry for [lèse majesté](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A8se_majest%C3%A9).

"It's an actual crime to insult the Queen?"  
"According to this book, yes."  
"Aren't you lot past that whole monarchy-even-as-ceremonial-figurehead thing?"  
"It was in your library, Spaceman, you tell me!"  
"Well how do the tabloids get away with it then?"  
"You have to do it in her presence to get arrested."

"What's the punishment?"  
"Probably a fine. Maybe you get dismissed from her presence forever."  
"In Victoria's day at least the banishment came _after_ the knighting."  
"You're going to tell me a story, aren't you?"  
"But it has a werewolf in it!"  
"You are bloody impossible sometimes, you know that?"


End file.
